


Obstacles

by CaptainVampireKing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Undecided Relationship(s), pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVampireKing/pseuds/CaptainVampireKing
Summary: An alternate universe where Chloe left Arcadia Bay instead of Max. Where they used to play hide and seek in waterfalls, and now they're playing each other. Not everything is what it seems anymore... (UPDATE 11/18/2017: On hold. Currently looking for a co-writer for this story. If interested, do let me know.)





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an AU where Chloe is the one that left for five years, and Max stayed in Arcadia Bay. There's a very good reason why I did this, as you'll see as the story goes on. I don't plan on giving anything away so soon.

~*~*~*~

"Let's see... I've got all my shirts, pants, bras, underwear..."

Chloe looked around her room, her hands placed on her hips as her eyes fell on the open suitcase resting on her soon-to-be-empty bed. She chewed on her lip absently and tapped her finger as she racked her brain, trying to recall what else she needed to pack. Just about every drawer in her room was hanging open. Various pieces of clothing that she wasn't planning on taking with her were strewn about the floor or hanging out of her dresser, giving her room a recently ransacked appearance.

'What else am I missing?' She thought. She scratched her freshly dyed blue hair and checked around the floor for anything.

Chloe scooped up the backpack she was taking along and slung it onto the edge of the bed, pulling the zipper open and taking things out to look through it. "Mom! Did I grab my toothbrush?!"

"Right here, sweetie." Joyce said, slipping into Chloe's room with a small white bag in hand. "Along with a few other things you missed."

Chloe turned around and sighed in relief as she took the bag from her mother, looking inside. "Ah, deodorant, soap, and tampons. Right. Thanks, mom." She turned towards the backpack and started restuffing it, shoving the white bag in after.

"Of course." Joyce smiled warmly. She took her own time looking around her daughter's room, a sense of sadness washing over her. She placed her hand to her chest and walked slowly around, taking in the much emptier closet, dressers, and bins. She looked at all of the posters hanging from Chloe's wall, some missing as Chloe decided she'd bring them along to decorate her dorm room with, and sighed softly.

"Mom?" Chloe said quietly, hearing her mom sigh. She set down the backpack and adjusted her body to face her properly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. Yes." Joyce's smiled shifted to one of concealed sadness. "It's just... going to be hard getting used to your room being empty, is all..."

Chloe glanced down at the floor and scratched the back of her neck. "It's gonna be hard not waking up to the smell of your pancakes..." She attempted to lighten the air with a joke and offered a smile when she looked up at her mother.

Joyce laughed a bit and met her daughter's gaze. "I promise I'll cook them up for you when you visit."

"Or you could find a way to slip them into the care package that I know you're gonna send in, like, an hour." Chloe's smile became more genuine. She abandoned her packing for a moment to approach Joyce and wrap her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Joyce greatly appreciated and returned the gesture.

"It's not like I'm going across the country, mom..." Chloe murmured, pulling back from the embrace. "It's just a state away. Back home."

"I know, I know. But you'll be there by yourself." Joyce said. "David and I will be here while you're-"

"Partying it up with all the stoners in town?" Chloe joked, and laughed at her mother's off-guard expression. "Relax, I'm kidding. Sort of." She laughed again. "But I'll be fine, mom. I promise. And I'll call you as soon as I get into town."

'And I won't be totally alone... Not as long as she can forgive me...'

"You sure you don't want me and David to give you a ride?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing more embarrassing than having your mother drop you off in front of everyone and crying up a flood." Chloe was clearly teasing, and her smile was gentle. Joyce, thankfully, found amusement in the comment.

"We could call ahead and tell them to go on flood watch." She said.

Chloe shook her hand and walked back to her bed, zipping up her backpack and reaching over to close her suitcase. "And put the town into a panic? Even worse." With a grunt, she tugs her suitcase off of the bed and picks up the backpack to sling it over her shoulder. "But... if you're that persistent... you can give me a ride to the bus station."

"No way, Jose!" a voice called from the stairs after the sound of the front door slamming closed, followed by rapid footsteps. Chloe's rolled her eyes, grinning from ear to ear as she knew who it was immediately.

Rachel came rushing into the room, running her hand through her frazzled hair. She was in nothing but her pajama pants and a wrinkled t-shirt which made it clear she was in a hurry to get there. She cleared her throat and looked to Joyce pleasantly. "Good morning, Joyce."

"And to you, too, Rachel." Joyce said, chuckling. "Got here just in time."

"Like I was really going to let my best friend leave without seeing her? You kidding?" Rachel said and looked toward Chloe, who had set down her backpack and let go of the handle on the suitcase to open her arms for Rachel.

Rachel instantly welcomed herself into the hug and gave Chloe a loving squeeze, backing away after a moment to look up at her. "I'm taking you to the bus station." She said with that tone, which told Chloe she had no other choice.

"Fine, jeez. You're worse than my mother." Chloe said, and smiled at her mom.

"Hardy har har." Joyce said with a click of her tongue. "At least let me help you carry your things down to Rachel's car."

"I could use the extra hands, thanks." Chloe said. She picked up her backpack again, along with her suitcase, and nodded for Rachel to step aside. As she left the room, Joyce and Rachel grabbed the remainder of her belongings and fell in step behind her down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, David was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Her looked up at the dull thuds of Chloe's combat boots coming down the stairs and gave his step-daughter a small smile when he stood up straight.

"There's the girl of the hour." David said. "All packed and ready to go?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Chloe said, straightening her back and raising her hand in mock salute.

David chuckled a bit and rested a hand on her shoulder. "At ease, soldier." Chloe relaxed and David proceeded to pull her into a hug, which Chloe returned happily. "We're gonna miss you, kiddo."

"I'm gonna miss you guys, too." Chloe's voice came out muffled, but her words were still heard.

"Psh, you know I'll be down there this weekend to check out your swinging pad." Rachel said in her best "hip" voice.

Chloe laughed, parting from David, and grabbing her suitcase again. "From what I've heard, the dorms at Blackwell are pretty small. So I don't know exactly how much 'swinging' I could do."

"We'll find out Friday, trust me." Rachel said, adding in a sly wink.

Chloe rolled her eyes and David got the door for them. Chloe gave him a smile and wheeled her suitcase out to the walk, trailed by Rachel and Joyce. Rachel fished out her car key and popped the trunk for them. With a grunt, Chloe slung the suitcase into the trunk and slipped her backpack off of her shoulder right next to it. She then adjusted them so there would be enough space for the rest of her things. Once they finished that up, Chloe gave her mother one last tearful (on her mother's side) hug, a wave to David, and hopped into Rachel's car.

"Ready to go?" Rachel said as she got into the driver seat and put on her seatbelt.

Chloe looked out the window to her mother and step-father standing in the doorway. David has his arm around Joyce's waist and Joyce had her hands clasped in front of her. They both wore the same encouraging grin. Chloe returned it, feeling her eyes start to sting, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

~*~*~*~

"How long has it been?" Rachel asked to break the semi-awkward silence between them. They'd been in the car for about fifteen minutes now, and it wasn't hard for Rachel to tell that there was something on the bluenette's mind. Especially when she had a joint pursed between her lips and her fingers picking at the stray fabric on her torn jeans.

Chloe knew exactly what she was talking about. "Three years..."

"And nothing?"

"It's both of our faults, Rach."

"That's not the point. You guys stayed in touch for two years, and all of a sudden she just goes quiet?" Rachel gave Chloe a sideways glance. "Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"I...guess?" Chloe said. "But it's my fault, too. Phone numbers work two ways. I didn't try hard enough to keep the friendship going."

"And neither did she." Rachel huffed.

Chloe took a long drag from her joint and breathed it out the window in a sigh. "It's not exactly easy to stay in contact with someone that's a state away, you know."

"Yeah, but if she was really your best friend, I think Max would've tried harder to keep it going, too." Rachel made a turn off the highway, passing a sign that said "BUS STATION, 7 MILES".

"When I get back to Arcadia Bay, things will get back on track." Chloe said confidently.

"And you're sure of this how?" Rachel asked. "What if she doesn't like this new...you?"

"You mean the whole 'blue-haired, tattooed, pothead, punk, delinquent' thing?" Chloe said, quirking an eyebrow. "She's not one to judge, Rachel." Or she wasn't, anyway...

"I'm just saying, Che. Things change. And you guys have had three years." Rachel sighed as she slowed the car down at a red light and turned to Chloe. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay when you two reconnect."

"'We'll' be fine." Chloe assured her.

Rachel looked at Chloe for another moment, looking away only when the light turned green. She put her car in gear and pulled off.

~*~*~*~

"Promise me you'll text when you get there?" Rachel begged, helping Chloe unload her things from the car.

"I promise." Chloe smiled at her and took her second suitcase from her hands, after hooking her arms through the straps of her backpack and another bag.

Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms snugly around Chloe, sighing heavily. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you." Chloe said. She laughed a bit. "But I know you were serious about coming Friday, so I'll see you then."

"Definitely. And I'll bring your truck when it's out of the shop." Rachel said. "Probably have Frank drive it."

"With Pompidou? No way, 'you' drive my truck here and let Frank take 'your' car." Chloe said. "I love the mutt, but if he shits in my car or something-"

"Alright, alright. I got it." Rachel laughed. She looked at the clock hanging just inside the building. "Ten minutes before your bus arrives. Want some company until then?"

Chloe beamed. "Yeah. Thanks."

~*~*~*~

It had been forty minutes. Chloe was reclined back a bit on the bus, her things safely secured over her head, minus her backpack, and her headphones were covering her ears. She stared out the window as 'If I Believe You' by The 1975 filtered into her ears. She sighed.

'I'm itching for a fucking blunt right now...'

But she couldn't afford to be kicked off of the bus when she's not even halfway to Arcadia Bay yet. She started picking at her jeans again and chewed on her lip absently.

/What are you so nervous for?/

'What if she doesn't want to see me..?'

/Dude, you're being ridiculous. Of course she'll want to see you./

'It's been three years.'

/Time doesn't matter to true best friends./

'But...'

The bus came to a stop and Chloe sat up straighter. She knew she didn't have to get off; this bus went directly to Arcadia Bay and back. For some reason, she was curious as to who was getting on the bus. There was an elderly couple, a father with his daughter, and two teenagers, a blonde and a black haired girl with blue and red highlights, both girls, also carrying luggage. Chloe glanced around to check the availability of remaining seats.

'Great. They're gonna ask to sit here.'

The two girls started heading down the isle and, as Chloe suspected, they stopped at her section. Chloe took her headphones from her ears.

"Ah, excuse us." the dark-haired girl said. "Can we sit here?"

Chloe gave the teens a once over. The first girl was pretty average except for the highlights; her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she had glasses, and a hoodie with three lightsabers across it. The blonde looked shy; blonde hair styled up in a bun, a blank back shirt and gray skirt, and a gold cross hanging around her neck.

"Yeah. Sure." Chloe leaned over and shifted her backpack to the floor between her feet.

/Not very "delinquent" of you./

'Shut it, you.'

The girls smiled in thanks and started packing their things into the overhead storage area. There was some shuffling noises, and then the sound of the compartment being closed tightly. The brunette sat next to Chloe, and the blonde took the isle seat. Chloe turned her attention back to the window, ready to put her headphones back on, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back and it was the dark-haired girl.

"Are you going to Blackwell, too?" she asked.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Uh, how'd you know?"

"We usually don't see anyone else on this bus our age unless they're going to the school." the blonde piped up.

"Ah." Chloe sat up again and laughed. "Well, you got me. I'm on my way to Blackwell."

"First year? Senior?" the blonde said. Chloe nodded, and the girl smiled. She reached across to offer her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kate Marsh. And this is Brooke Scott."

Chloe took her hand and shook it, smiling at both of them. "Chloe Price."

"What'd you get into Blackwell for?" Brooke asked.

"Graphic Design." Chloe replied. "I sent them in some pictures of shirts I designed using spray cans and watercolor. They loved it, obviously."

"That's amazing!" Kate said. Her eyes lit up with interest.

Chloe felt a blush creep up her neck. "Yeah, I guess so. What about you guys?"

"Photography." Kate said, and it was her turn to become sheepish. "But I have a minor is Visual Arts."

"You draw?" Chloe asked.

"Mhmm. I have a sketchbook full of characters I've made up." Kate blushed. "I've been thinking about writing and illustrating a kid's book one day."

"That sounds hella cool." Chloe said, smiling. She turned to Brooke. "And you?"

"Science major. I know it sounds pretty boring, but it's cooler than you think." Brooke said.

"Enlighten me." Chloe said.

"I've always enjoyed mixing chemicals together with the cliche chemistry set just about every parent gets their kids at some point." Brooke explained. "But I'm also considering taking up Astrology. I have this really cool drone that I fly around campus sometimes. Maybe I can show it to you later."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Chloe chuckled.

~*~*~*~

The bus came to a screeching stop in the bus station. Chloe, Brooke, and Kate all filed off of the bus and set their stuff down for a moment by the waiting area. Chloe stretched out her tired limbs while Brooke checked her phone and Kate surveyed a map nearby.

"We have about an hour before the Blackwell bus passes through." Brooke spoke up, looking towards Chloe and Kate.

"Cool." Chloe said.

"Do you think we should eat?" Kate asked. She pointed at a list of nearby restaurants on the map, running her finger down the list. "We could go to the same place we usually do, or try something new."

"Doesn't matter to me." Brooke shrugged and tucked her phone away. "Are you coming, Chloe?"

"Huh?" Chloe's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. She'd just met this girls, and they were already inviting her to go and eat out with them?

/Heh. Eat out./

'Shut up, you little-'

"Chloe?"

Chloe's gaze snapped to Kate, who had a somewhat expression weighing down her features. Chloe coughed awkwardly, pretending to clear her throat, and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds great. Where do you have in mind?" she said casually.

"We usually go to *Romio's Pizza & Pasta, but if you prefer something else-" Brooke started.

"No, no." Chloe interjected. She smiled. "Pizza and pasta sounds great."

"Awesome, it's right up the street." Brooke said. She started gathering her things.

"We can eat and then come back here to catch the bus." Kate walked back towards them and looped her fingers into the handle of her suitcase.

"Perfect." Chloe rolled her shoulders for a moment and grabbed her stuff, following the two girls out of the station.

~*~*~*~

"You used to live in Arcadia Bay?" Kate asked, wiping the sauce from the pizza off of her chin.

"Yeah. Five years ago." Chloe took a second slice and set it on her plate. "Left when I was fourteen."

"Why?" Brooke said. She was finishing up the crust of her pizza.

Chloe paused for a second, casually shrugging. "My mom got a job offer in Seattle. We needed the money and we couldn't afford to stay here anymore, so she took it."

Kate nodded in understanding. "How does it feel to be back?"

"Strange. Very strange." Chloe said, and bit into her pizza. "It's like wandering through a dream, almost."

"I know how that feels." Brooke said. "It's like dual homesickness. You miss being here, but you wanna go home. I get that every year when I stay the summer with my parents."

"Same here." Kate agreed.

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad someone gets it."

At that moment, Kate's phone began to vibrate on the table and her eyes widened. "Oh, the bus will be at the station in five minutes!"

"Shit!" Chloe said. She scarfed down the rest of her pizza, not caring that it was burning her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

Brooke polished off hers and reached into her pocket, taking out the money to pay and leaving it under the condiments rack on the table. Chloe noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you need to wait for the receipt?" she questioned.

"We always order the same thing, we know exactly what it costs." Kate said with a smile as she gathered their plates and threw them away. "Plus, the owner knows us. It's alright."

The trio finished cleaning up what they could and grabbed their belongings, rushing out the door towards the bus station.

~*~*~*~

"Here we are." Brooke announced as they stepped off of the bus. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the school looming over them. "Blackwell Academy."

"It's about time." Chloe said. She adjusted her backpack. "I think my shoulders are about to fall off."

"In that case, we can probably go drop our things off at the dorms." Kate said.

"I'd love that very much." Chloe said.

"Afterwards, do you want us to show you around?" Brooke asked.

"Totally." Chloe grinned. 'Man, these girls are hella cool.'

Kate nodded in the direction of the dorms and Chloe followed close behind them, taking in the scenery as they went. She saw other students being dropped off and wheeling their luggage around, some catching up with friends they haven't seen in a while. There were two kids doing tricks with their skateboards by the stairs and Chloe laughed, making a note to meet up with them later and show them what she knew with her board.

As they crossed over to the dorm area, there were two guys tossing a football around on the grass. The guy facing them caught sight and waved with the hand holding the ball, smiling.

"Hey, Brooke! Kate!" he called. "Who's that with you?"

"Hey, Warren!" Brooke and Kate said in unison, returning his smile.

Kate glanced at Chloe. "This is Chloe; she's new."

"Great to meet you, Chloe!" Warren said. "Maybe I'll see you around later!"

"Yeah, maybe!" Chloe said back, her shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.

The girls continued up to the girl dorms and Brooke caught the door before it closed behind someone else, holding it open for Chloe and Kate to get by. They lifted their things up the small incline of stairs and through another door that lead to a hallway full of doors.

"Do you know which room is yours?" Kate asked.

"Ah..." Chloe opened her mouth, prepared to answer, before she realized that she completely forgot. "Fuck, hold on."

She dropped her suitcase to the floor and opened it, shifting through her clothes for the letter and key she received about her housing arrangements. Kate and Brooke watched in mild amusement as the bluenette swore under her breath and threw her clothes back into the suitcase. Just as she was about to shut it and go through her backpack, something sticking out of a side pocket caught her eye. She reached over and plucked it out. It was an envelope. Intrigued, Chloe opened it and, of course, her key toppled out onto her clothes.

"There you are, bastard." she said, snatching it up. She takes the letter out of the envelope and unfolds it.

-Figured you would forget this.

Love, mom.-

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Thanks, mom. You're the best.'

She closed her suitcase back up and got to her feet, inspecting the number on the key. "Uh... It says it goes to room 224."

"Oh, that's right here." Kate said. She pointed to the first room on the left.

"Sweet." Chloe said. "So, I guess we'll meet back here when we put our stuff away?"

"Works for me." Brooke said.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kate said.

"Alright, then I'll see you guys in a bit." Chloe said. She gave them a wave and went to unlock her door, the other girls heading to their respective rooms.

Chloe dragged her things inside and shut the door, sighing heavily and closing her eyes for a minute. So far, things were looking pretty great at this school. "Maybe I will enjoy it here." she said to herself as she pushed herself up off the door.

She gave her room and once over. A twin sized bed, a computer desk, a mini closet, a dresser with a cabinet settled above it, a small couch and a love seat beside it. Hm. Cozy. She thought, already making a plan on how to rearrange and organize everything. She moved her suitcase over to the dresser and placed her backpack on the bed, not really wanting to be bothered with unpacking just yet. Instead, she plopped down on the bed and took out her phone, biting on her lip absently as she scrolled through her Facebook timeline.

'I wonder where she is right now...'

/You should go look for her./

'Yeah, no.'

/But you want to reconnect, right?/

'Yeah, but...'

Chloe sighed and shoved her phone back into her pocket. No way was she going to be trapped in here with her thoughts. And no way was she going to continue talking to herself. She made a note to unpack after the tour around campus and stepped out of her room to wait for Brooke and Kate.

~*~*~*~

"Over there in that building is the pool area." Kate gestured to the building directly across from the dorm entrance. "It's actually really nice. It's a heated pool."

"Seriously?" Chloe said, intrigued.

"Yep. It's nice during the winter." Brooke added. "It's also where the Vortex Club holds their parties."

"'Vortex Club?'" Chloe laughed. "Sounds like something put together by a bunch of pompous assholes."

"It is." Brooke rolled her eyes. "They're all corrupted bitches in that group, boys and girls alike."

"Victoria Chase is the 'queen' of it." Kate said, using quotation marks around the word queen. "Her and Nathan Prescott run the whole thing."

"Nathan is a decent guy sometimes, but Victoria..." Brooke shuddered and sighed. "She thinks she just owns everyone and everything."

"She sounds pleasant." Chloe joked, smirking.

"You don't know the half of it." Brooke laughed.

"Wait, Brooke, aren't they holding that fair to introduce the new students to the clubs offered here in the school?" Kate asked, her eyes following students filing into the school and pointing at the banner hanging over the door.

"Oh, yeah. They are." Brooke recalled. She gave her attention to Chloe. "If you want, we can head over there. You might find something you like. And it'll give you a chance to look around the school."

"Maybe I'll even join the Vortex Club." Chloe said, which made Kate and Brooke laugh.

"Come on." Kate said.

They led the way to the school, Chloe reading the banner once they reached the steps. "WELCOME, NEW STUDENTS! ENJOY THE CLUB FAIR!" it said. Chloe scoffed and skipped the rest of the steps up to the school. Inside, the foyer was packed full of tables, students, signs, and everything alike. Club members stood in front of the tables handing out flyers, chanting their mantras, and speaking to interested students.

"I think we have a skate club here." Kate said. She gestured to the hallway on their right. "Justin usually sets up down that hallway if you're interested."

"I'll check it out." Chloe noted. "After I see everything else."

The girls made their way through the crowd, their ears being blasted with students trying to gain attention to their table. One or two were playing music. Chloe saw a boxing club, a swim club, a gamer club (which she also made a note of to look into), and a few others.

"There's the drama club." Brooke said. She pointed in the direction of three kids acting out a terribly written scene of why students should join them.

"How do they get by?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused. She shook her head.

"They're better than that, believe me. They probably wrote the script in a rush." Brooke said.

"They put on a great performance of 'Shakespeare In Love' last year." Kate said.

They continued to browse. They only took a few different flyers, ones that Chloe had no intentions of looking at later but figured she'd be polite. As she looked around, she noticed one table that had more students than the rest and made a face, taking a wild guess of what club that was.

"The Vortex Club table." Kate said, confirming her suspicions over her shoulder. "Everyone wants to get in there."

"Why? Didn't you confirm they were assholes?" Chloe asked.

"You'd be surprised how many people don't care." Brooke commented. "They get the most funding out of the school, too. I didn't mention that. Victoria or Nathan, I don't really care who, knows this 'dealer' that gets them drugs and alcohol for their parties or just for fun. The Prescotts pay off Principal Wells to overlook the whole thing."

"Druggies and drunkies?" Chloe said, grinning. "Almost sounds like my kind of setting. Think I'll go scope it out."

"What for?" Kate asked.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on joining them. I just wanna see what their hook is." Chloe gave them a reassuring smile and made her way towards the table, doing her best not to step on anyone's feet as she went. She passed a few people with their flyers clutched in their hands and scanned the words on it.

"Why should we let 'you' into the Vortex Club?" she heard a girl ask.

"What can you bring to the table?" a second voice.

'At least they try to seem professional.' Chloe thought.

As she made her way to the table, she could see a few people standing behind it. One girl with blonde short hair and a somewhat pinched face wearing a cashmere and black skirt. Chloe automatically assumed that was Victoria Chase just by the snotty air she gave off. She was busy talking to a second girl who was a bit shorter than her, but Chloe couldn't see her face. Chloe made it to the table and picked up one of the other flyers that she didn't see, turning it over in her hands.

'Boring, boring, boring.' Chloe thought. 'Is this really the best they can do?'

"Hey, do you plan on joining the Vortex Club?" a girl asked.

The voice was coming from directly in front of her, and Chloe knew she was referring to her. She gave a somewhat cocky smile, but didn't look up from the paper. "Maybe." she said casually. "Just doing a bit of research before I make a decision."

She looked up then; slowly, as if she didn't care. This girl was wearing a black striped white shirt under a purple cardigan and white pants. Her hands were folded in front of her. Chloe brought her gaze up to her face-

-and dropped the flyer.

'No. Fucking. Way.'

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Haha, I hate to leave you on this wonderful cliffhanger, but I have to! I really hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I love the whole concept I have figured out for it. I'm not entirely sure where I'll be taking this story, so I'll be leaving it at a T rating until an official decision is made. Until then-

CaptainVampireKing awaaay!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Welcome back! Had enough of the suspense? Not to worry, the next chapter is here! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

'No. Fucking. Way.'

"Max?!"

Max's eyes widened and her hands detached from themselves. "Wait..." She narrowed her eyes a bit and her jaw dropped open. "Chloe?!"

"Yeah!" Chloe's heart started to pound at a mile a minute, her thoughts not too far behind. Shit, shit, shit! I didn't think I'd see her this soon!

"I...almost didn't recognize you." Max said with a laugh. She looked Chloe up and down. "Blue hair, tattoo... Not a bad look on you."

A blush began to develop on Chloe's cheeks and she laughed, looking down to hide her face for a moment. "Ah, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." Max smiled wider. A beat of awkward silence passed between them, and Max looked over towards her partner at the table. She bit her lip for a moment before looking back at Chloe. "Do you wanna go talk somewhere more quiet?"

"What about your friend?" Chloe jerked a thumb in Victoria's direction.

"She can handle herself. She'll be fine." Max made her way around the table and grinned. "Come on."

Chloe looked at Victoria, who wasn't paying them any mind, and shrugged, following behind Max. They made their way through the crowd trying to avoid as many feet as possible. When they got closer to the door, Chloe could see Brooke and Kate watching them with wide eyes. Chloe gave them a sheepish grin, mouthing 'I'll explain later' as she slipped out the door. She fell in step beside Max and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I guess I should apologize for going ghost on you, huh?" Max asked.

Chloe laughed. "I should, too. It's a two way street."

"Yeah. But I was the first one to stop replying." Max sighed. "I really can't apologize enough for that. After I got into Blackwell, everything just got crazy and I lost track of things."

"I understand, believe me. I won't hold it against you." Chloe said. A slick grin plastered itself on her lips. "That is, if you promise you'll make it up to me."

Now it was Max's turn to laugh and she looked up at the sky. "Oh, boy. What's my price?"

"Okay, first, fuck you for that pun." Chloe said, though she was grinning from ear to ear. "Second, how about lunch? Noon tomorrow? We have three years worth of time to catch up on."

"Sounds like a plan." Max beamed. "Still into Two Whales?"

"That place is still open?" Chloe looked at Max, amazed.

"Yeah! My mom still owns it, too. She'll be glad to see you." Max said.

"Your mom's food is almost as great as my mom's." Chloe said.

"Don't let Joyce hear you say that." Max giggled.

Chloe laughed along and a now somewhat comfortable silence settled between the two as they walked aimlessly around the campus.

'She's still the same ol' Max...' Chloe thought.

/Are you sure? She is in the Vortex Club./

Chloe set her jaw and her brow furrowed a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Max, who looked at Chloe worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just..." Chloe hesitated. "Weird... seeing you after all this time. Weird being back here."

"Yeah, I know. If I'd known I'd be seeing you today, I would've dressed up." Max joked.

"Please. I'm no one worth getting dressed up for." Chloe said dismissively.

"Don't sell yourself short, Che." Max said.

"Well, I'm not exactly long." Chloe retorted with a small smirk, to which Max made a face and laughed.

"I hate you." she said, shaking her head.

"Love you, too."

They made their way past the statue and water fountain in the middle of the courtyard, Chloe kicking up a rock and Max admiring a flock of birds passing overhead. Max stopped walking and turned to face Chloe fully. "I missed you a lot, Chlo." she said sincerely.

"And I missed you, Mad Max." Chloe replied automatically, exactly like she'd been waiting decades rather than five years to say it.

"Ah, before I forget..." Max shuffled her feet and smiled awkwardly. "I... Kinda decided to start going by Maxine."

Chloe blinked. 'Oh.' "Oh, uh, sorry. I'll keep that in mind."

"No, no. I'm not telling you to stop calling me 'Max.'" Max hurriedly corrected her. "I don't mind if you do it. I'm just letting you know so you're not surprised when you hear someone call me by my real name."

"Then thanks for the heads up." Chloe said. She found herself relieved that Max didn't mind her still using her nickname.

Max nodded and they continued their walk, Max being the first to start a new conversation. "So, what are you majoring in?"

"Graphic Design." Chloe answered. She knelt down and picked up a smooth rock, running the pad of her thumb over its surface. "You know, shirts, pants, all that good shit."

Max laughed softly. "Good to know you haven't lost your passion."

"Believe me, it took a lot not to give it up." Chloe said. "What about you? What does Max Caulfield do now that she's all grown up?"

"Photography." Max answered.

"Still?" Chloe said teasingly. "I can understand why. You're photos were always amazing." Chloe complimented. She turned her gaze at Max and smirked when she found the brunette was blushing.

"I take pictures of me, the world, everything." Max went on. "It may sound sad, but I have a blast."

"Doesn't sound that sad." Chloe chucked the rock across the street, hearing it clatter against the sidewalk on the other side.

"You know me. I'm happiest when I've got a great image in my lens. I'm not lonely, not afraid..." Max said. Her voice suddenly sounded smaller, far away.

"Now 'that' is more inspiring." Chloe grinned. "I don't feel so totally hopeless anymore."

"Why would you feel hopeless?" Max asked.

'It really has been a long time since we've talked...' Chloe thought, and her expression fell once more. "That's a story for tomorrow, I think." she said a little too quietly, and tried to offer a reassuring smile. This wasn't how she planned the conversation going when they got back together.

Max gave her a strange look. One almost like she was... dissatisfied with Chloe's answer. She held it only for a few seconds before it disappeared and she seemed to return to her old self. "How is Joyce, by the way?" she said.

"Y'know, the same." Chloe said. "She's still working at the nursing home I told you about forever ago."

Max nodded. "And David? Last I heard, you two weren't on... the best of terms."

"We still butt heads every now and then, but we've worked things out." Chloe said. "When I dyed my hair and got the tattoo, he was furious. Complained to Joyce about it every chance he got. We, uh, got into a really bad argument that ended with him spending a few nights in a hotel."

"I can imagine how hard that was on Joyce." Max said sadly. Her eyes dropped to the sidewalk.

"Mom was a wreck. Finally, he called and we all said our apologies." Chloe smiled a bit. "When he came back, he eventually took the time to see where I was coming from when I was still getting used to..." She paused and started fiddling with her hands.

"William not being there and David taking his place?" Max guessed.

Chloe forced a smile. "There you go reading my mind like always, Caulfield."

"Hasn't been so long that I can't, Price." Max said.

Chloe's heart warmed at her words, its rapid beating picking up again just a bit. If Max was still the same girl she knew five years ago, then what made her join the Vortex Club? "Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking right now?"

"Hmm..." Max placed a finger to her chin and pursed her lips slightly, making Chloe laugh. "You're thinking about... how the hell I ended up in the Vortex Club."

/Damn, she's good./

"Ah, well... Kinda..." Chloe said, rubbing the back of her neck. She wore an embarrassed smile.

"It's alright. I know you've heard things about us." Max said. "Can't escape rumors, especially on the first day."

"All I've heard is that you guys like to party and get wasted." Chloe partially lied. She kicked at the ground under her feet.

Max shook her head. "I can also still tell when you're lying." She scolded playfully. She leaned against the wall separating the dorm area from the school campus and crossed her arms. "We aren't as bad as everyone makes us sound. And Victoria's...er...nice."

Chloe pretended not to notice the rosy hue that made its way up Max's neck and relaxed against the wall beside her. "It doesn't really seem like your setting, though."

"That's what everyone says." Max said, and it came off as a little defensive. "But they're not seeing the whole thing. They're not seeing it how I see it."

"How do you see it?" Chloe asked.

Max looked up at Chloe and locked her gaze with hers. Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat. It'd been a long time since she'd been this close to Max and got to look at her this way. The same gentle brown doe eyes, chestnut hair that she always kept short, her freckles that Chloe once jokingly played connect the dots with... She swallowed subtly, setting her jaw.

At this proximity, Max could finally get a proper look at Chloe. Her blue hair contrasted beautifully with her pale complexion, and she still had that natural pout in her lips when her expression was neutral. She had the faint scent of weed in her breath and Old Spice soap on her clothes. Max could see the girl she left behind in those blue eyes. Beneath this punk shell was the old Chloe.

Max's mouth opened slightly, ready to break the seemingly stunned silence.

"Maxine, there you are!"

The duo immediately jumped apart and they looked towards where the voice was coming from. Up ahead, they could see Victoria making her way towards them and not appearing all that happy.

"You're supposed to be at the table!" Victoria said when she reached them, not seeming to notice Chloe standing right there.

"Sorry, I thought you could handle it on your own for a few minutes." Max said.

"What could be more important than the Vortex Club?" Victoria huffed.

"What's up?" Chloe finally spoke up, giving a half-assed wave.

Victoria looked over at Chloe and made a face that gave away her lack of interest in Chloe's existence. "Who are you?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Chloe. And I'm guessing you're Victoria Chase." Chloe said, ready to mess with her.

"Hmph. Figures you know who I am." Victoria said. "Now if you would excuse us, 'Chloe', Maxine needs to return to the table and help us." She quickly latched onto Max's wrist and started leading her away. Max cast an apologetic look at Chloe.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she called to her, waving.

"Yes you will!" Chloe said back, and smiled just a bit.

~*~*~*~

"How in the HELL do you know Maxine Caulfield?!"

Brooke, Kate, and Chloe were all seated in Kate's room, with Kate on the bed, Brooke right beside her, and Chloe on the couch on the opposite side of the room. After catching up with Max, she went to find them. They, of course, immediately dragged her back to the dorms for an explanation.

"It's...uh...kind of a long story." Chloe replied, staring at the floor. "Max and I were best friends five years ago. We met when we were three."

"Max? She used to go by that?" Kate asked in mixed shock and confusion.

"Wait, wait. You mean to tell me that 'you'-" Brooke pointed at Chloe, "- and Maxine Caulfield-" Brooke pointed at the door, implying to Max being in another dorm room, "-used to be 'best friends?!'"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Chloe said. She picked her eyes up from the carpet to look at the two completely bewildered girls.

"She's...not...um..." Kate stumbled to find the right words. Seeing as she didn't swear, it wasn't exactly easy. "She's a little..."

"She's nearly as bitchy as Victoria!" Brooke voiced Kate's thought for her.

Chloe sat back and looked at Brooke skeptically. "I seriously doubt that." she said. "She was the same Max I knew when I lived here while we talked."

"Maybe she was nice to you because you have history with her." Kate said.

"Look, not to offend you guys or anything, but I've known Max for way longer than you have." Chloe said. "She wasn't a bitch then, and she isn't now."

"Chloe, it's been a while since you've last spoken to her right?" Kate said. "Do you really expect everything to be the same? I doubt you were like this when you were fourteen." Kate gestured to Chloe's blue hair, tattoo, and punk rock/delinquent sense of style.

/She has a point, you know. She's saying basically the same thing as Rachel./

'Yes, but I can't imagine Max being a bitch. A smartass, definitely. But not a bitch.'

"I still don't believe you." Chloe said determinedly.

Brooke and Kate shared a seemingly sympathetic and concerned look. They didn't know how they'd get Chloe to understand what they were saying.

"Alright, Chloe." Brooke said, facing Chloe after a moment. "If you think you know Max so well still, then what's your reaction to her having a thing with Victoria, huh?"

"Don't forget Nathan." Kate added. "...And Trevor... And Taylor..."

Chloe sat there, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Her fried brain tried to process their words at a mile a minute with little success. 'They're kidding, right? Max always said that she was interested in guys... She never had a girl crush when...'

"No way." Chloe finally said.

"Yes way." Brooke said. "If I could tell you all the times we've seen Max sneaking out to go meet Nathan or whoever else she has on her body count list. And not just me and Kate. Everyone in this dorm has seen her."

"You're lying." Chloe gritted her teeth and gripped the arm of the couch tighter.

"She's also woken up a few people on a number of occasions when 'studying' with Victoria." Brooke said.

"Uh, Brooke? I think Chloe gets it." Kate said in a soft whisper, eyeing the bluenette worriedly.

Chloe was sitting upright, her pale face starting to turn red from suppressed anger. She could feel her nails digging into the arm of the couch and her nerves trembling from her forced self-control. She stood up, her hands clenched in fists, and said, "I'm getting tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Chloe-" Kate began.

Chloe didn't give her a chance, already storming out of the room and heading up the hall towards her own. She all but kicked the door open and slammed it closed once she was inside. She stood there in the middle of her room, taking labored breaths to try and calm herself down.

'There's no way in hell what they're saying is true.' she thought to herself. 'No way. If Max had changed that much, I would've noticed. I would've-'

Her cell phone ringing interrupted her mental rant, which she found herself thankful for. She didn't want to be kicked out two days before classes started because she couldn't control her anger and damaged her room. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone to find that it was Rachel calling her. With a sigh she answered the phone.

"What?"

"Yikes, no need to bite my head off." Rachel said, wincing at Chloe's harsh tone.

Chloe sucked in a breath and shut her eyes, raising her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Considering you didn't text me like you promised and you sound ready to tear someone's throat out, I'm guessing you had a shit first day?" Rachel asked.

"No. No, today's been great." Chloe said.

"Then what's with the attitude?"

Chloe sighed heavily and made her way to her bed, plopping down on it and sitting forward while resting her elbows on her knees. "I kinda... ran into Max."

Chloe could practically see Rachel shooting bolt upright on her bed.

"And?"

Chloe bit her lip hard, clenching her fist and rolling her knuckles. She vented to Rachel everything that had occurred, from meeting Kate and Brooke to what they had to say about Max. Rachel listened intently, asking a question or making a comment every now and then. By the time she was finished, Chloe's eyes were stinging and she could feel her irritation growing again.

"Do they really expect me to believe that she's a... She's a..." Chloe stumbled.

"A slut? A bitch?" Rachel filled in for her.

"That's not who she is, Rach." Chloe defended. She felt her nails digging into her palm.

"Are you sure?"

Chloe didn't answer.

"Look, Che, you said you're going to lunch with her tomorrow, right?" Rachel said. "Just study her while you guys catch up. See what her mannerisms are towards others."

"I don't want to feel like I'm dissecting my friend, Rach." Chloe said.

"You're not. You're just seeing if everything that they're saying is true." Rachel assured her.

"It's weird."

"Do you want to know if she's the same Max or not?"

"She 'is.'" Chloe said.

"You can't keep telling yourself that forever." Rachel said, and somewhere inside Chloe knew she was right. "Not until you know for sure."

Chloe ran her hand through her hair and scratched at her scalp. "And what if she finds out and gets upset with me?"

"Then I guess you'll know the start of your answer."

Chloe stared at the floor in silence, setting and relaxing her jaw.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

A breath. "Yeah. Okay. G'night, Rach."

"Goodnight, Che."

Rachel clicked off and Chloe lowered the phone from her ear. She stared at the screen for a few moments before finally turning the phone screen off. Sluggishly, she made her way to her suitcase and unzips it to take out her t-shirt she used to sleep in. Chloe stripped our of her clothes down to her underwear and shrugged on the shirt.

/We'll get our answer tomorrow./

'I'm afraid of the answer.'

Chloe sat on the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

'Tomorrow.'

She turned over and reached to turn off the lamp by her bedside. Just before she could fall asleep, she heard the main door to the dorms open and close.

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Second chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really wish I could tell you guys everything I have planned for this story, but that would ruin the fun! Will you stick around for chapter 3?

CaptainVampireKing awaaay!


	3. Author's Note: Need A Favor!

So, before I begin, I'm informing everyone now that I've adjusted some previously made plans for this story. Actually, not so much adjusted as made an official decision. As you can see, the rating has been bumped up to M and there's a new tag. I won't tell [just yet] what this means, but you will know in due time.

The favor I am asking of you, my dear readers, is to give me suggestions on what bands/singers you think both Main!Chloe and Alt!Max would be in to. This is VERY crucial to my later chapters, so please make your suggestions after careful thought! I appreciate the help!

Thanks so much!

CaptainVampireKing awaaay!


	4. Intermisson

Her hands tremble.

But she feels amazing underneath him.

/Have you had your fill?/

She breathes.

The sweet drug burns in her system.

/Can you feel it?/

Yes. Yes, she can feel it.

Her back presses into the mattress.

/That's a good girl.../

Her eyes dilate, but she can't focus.

This was a bad idea.

/Shh.../

Her chest feels tight.

She gasps.

/Relax.../

Her thoughts become hazy, her limbs like lead.

Bad idea, bad idea!

/Stop fighting it.../

No, no, no!

The drug doesn't burn so good anymore.

/It'll be over soon./


	5. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who put in their suggestions! It really helped a lot :) Most of the songs will be featured later in the story.

Until then, this chapter will feature the classic song from the game for Chloe, Piano Fire, and Alone by Halsey for Max. Just to get us started.

And I'm just gonna rip this bandaid off right now. Updates will, unfortunately, be coming much slower because I'm going into my freshman year of college on August 29th. I won't abandon this story, though. So don't worry about that.

~*~*~*~

~I got sunburnt waiting for the jets to land

Circus people with hairy little hands

Come on, boys, strike up the army band

I got sunburnt waiting for the jets...~

Chloe thrashed about lazily to the song blasting from her stereo system. She was wearing a smile as she mumbled along to the lyrics and sorted through the clothes she hung up in her closet. Her hips swayed, her head bobbed, and her feet stomped gently against the floor. She picked out her studded camouflage jacket, black beanie, and ripped gray pants. She moved on to her drawers to choose a pair of black boxers and a light blue bra.

~How do you feel?

How do you feel?

I can't seem to see through

Solid marble eyes...~

Chloe's phone chimed from its spot on her pillow and she did a quick skip over to grab it. She unlocked it, smiling that she'd received a message from Rachel, and opened the text.

-Rach (Mon 09/04/2017, 7:21 am): Heyyy girl!-

Chloe quickly typed her response.

-Chloe (Mon 09/04/2017, 7:22 am): yo, wassup?-

-Rach (Mon 09/04/2017, 7:24 am): Excited to hang with Max?-

'About as excited as I can get.' Chloe thought to herself, and that's exactly what she sent. While she awaits Rachel to answer this time, she goes to gather her shower supplies. For some odd reason, she enjoyed the way Old Spice smelled so that tended to be the soap she used. Her personal favorite was the Wolfthorn one.

-Rach (Mon 09/04/2017, 7:27 am): Gonna go into super sleuthing mode still?-

Chloe set her jaw and her expression scrunched up a bit.

-Chloe (Mon 09/04/2017, 7:29 am): Still not comfortable doing that-

/Oh, come on. What have you got to lose?/

'Besides our friendship?'

Just before Chloe could grab her towel and head out the door, there was a loud banging coming from the other side of it. Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin, dropping her phone and clutching her stuff closer to her chest in the process. Her heart pounded in her ears.

"Open up in there!"

'You've got to be fucking kidding me.'

Chloe sighed and approached the door. After a second of hesitation, she opened it to reveal a steaming Victoria Chase. She was still in her pajamas, with her hands clenched at her sides and her hair slightly mussed from sleep. Her expression only soured further when she recognized Chloe.

"Of course it's you blasting that punk shit." Victoria said through her teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe stood up straighter, staring Victoria down.

"Do you think that because you're "friends" with Maxine you can get away with anything you want?" Victoria asked. She returned Chloe's gaze with a challenging glare.

"The fuck does that have to do with anything?" Chloe said. "I'm just playing music."

"While the rest of us are trying to sleep! Classes don't start until tomorrow, and some of us like to enjoy the day before in peace." Victoria said.

"I'm not stopping anyone from "enjoying their peace."" Chloe replied.

Victoria huffed. "Just turn it off before I get security down here."

Chloe didn't get the chance to say something before Victoria turned and all but stomped down the hallway back to her room, where she slammed the door closed. Chloe stared at the closed door for a moment before rolling her eyes.

'God, I really hope Max didn't turn into that.' She thought as she retrieved her phone from the floor and turned off her stereo. She opened Rachel's new message.

-Rach (Mon 09/04/2017, 7:33 am): You don't really have much of a choice, Che. You know that.-

Chloe rolled her eyes. She really hated to admit that Rachel was right in that sense. But she also knew she had to take it easy. If she stressed too much about this, everything could go wrong and she'd never get her answer.

-Chloe (Mon 09/07/2017, 7:34 am): I'll figure it out-

With that being said, Chloe put her phone down on the dresser and left to the showers. There were only a couple other doors open, which gave Chloe the impression that Victoria wasn't entirely exaggerating when she said others were sleeping in peace. Chloe shrugged and continued on to the bathroom. She was almost surprised to see someone already at the sink, whom she recognized as Kate when she picked her head up.

"Hey, Kate." she greeted, smiling at the girl in the mirror.

Kate's eyes moved to Chloe's reflection before she turned around and a pleasant smile graced her lips. "Good morning, Chloe." She paused for a moment, hesitant. "Are you okay?"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow and made her way further into the washroom. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard Victoria go off on you." Kate said, her cheeks coloring a faint red like she was ashamed of overhearing the conversation. "And... After what was said last night, I was hoping you weren't still upset with us..."

Oh. Right. Chloe had nearly forgotten about that. She huffed a dismissive breath and waved her hand. "Bygones are bygones. I might've overreacted. And as for Victoria, it's not too big of a deal. I've dealt with worse back in Seattle."

Kate visibly relaxed at Chloe's assurance, glad that she was past what Brooke insinuated about Maxine. She'd hate to see their new friend already turning against them. "For the record, I liked the song you were playing. Piano Fire by Sparklehorse right?"

"Color me intrigued, Marsh. Didn't think you were into punk music." Chloe said with a laugh.

Kate laughed. "Not me, my cousin. He recently went through a punk rock phase and that was one of the songs he played."

"Then your cousin has great taste." Chloe made her way over to the first shower, her hand out to pull the curtain back, when Kate hurriedly grabbed her wrist. Chloe turned to her and started to say something.

"Don't use that one." Kate said before Chloe could speak. "The water never gets hot in that one." She nodded toward the other two showers. "Those two work okay, though I prefer the third one. Oh, and never use the sink if the shower is running. That makes the water cold in all of them."

"Heh, thanks for the tips." Chloe smiled and moved over to the third shower. She moved the curtain away and reached inside to turn the water on. She left her small basket of supplies in front of the shower.

"So, when are you supposed to see Maxine again?" Kate asked, hoping she wasn't intruding too much with her question.

Chloe didn't mind. "We're supposed to go to Two Whales at noon. Y'know, to catch up."

"That's good." Kate said. "I'm sure you two will have fun."

"Thanks, Kate." Chloe pulled the curtain around behind her and started to undress, feeling the water splattering off the floor of the shower onto her legs.

"I'm gonna head back to my room, I'll see you later?" Kate said, her voice getting farther away.

"Yep." Chloe said. She stuck her head out from under the curtain. "Oh, and Kate?"

Kate looked back when she reached the doorway. "Yes?"

"Nothing against buns, but you should keep your hair down more often." Chloe said, smiling. "You look hella cuter like that."

A bright red blush covered Kate's cheeks and her hair absently reached up to graze the ends of her hair. Her smile turned shy. "Th-thank you."

Chloe smiled wider and ducked back under the curtain, stepping into the shower.

~*~*~*~

Chloe finished drying off her hair in the mirror and placed her towel over her shoulder. She leaned against the basin and checked out her reflection. Tilting her head down slightly, she took a glance at her roots.

'I really need to redye my hair soon.'

She grabbed her toothbrush from her basket and proceeded to brush her teeth, followed by gathering the rest of her belongings and heading back to her room. There were a few more doors open now and more people walking about.

'I wonder which one of these is Max's.'

No one made an effort to greet Chloe, and she wasn't really one to put herself out there, so she made a beeline for her room and closed the door behind her. She put her toiletries away in her closet and picked up her phone, wondering why the blue notification light was flashing. She unlocked her phone and made a face. She had a text from an unfamiliar person, received ten minutes before.

'Okay, what the fuck?'

-(555)xxx-xxxx (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:05 am): Hey, Che, hope this is still your number. I realized I didn't give you my new one yesterday so I'm taking a chance. Meet me in the parking lot at 11:45 so we can go to Two Whales, okay :)-

Chloe's heart kicked faster in her chest and she couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the delayed, relieved hope that Max would finally text her again. Yeah. It had to be that.

Chloe saved Max's number before texting back, smiling a bit.

-Chloe (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:18 am): I'm not Chloe, I'm a crazed ax murderer that now has a time and location on where to find you-

-Chloe (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:19 am): And no emoji-

It took only a few minutes for her to get an answer.

-Max (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:22 am): Your humor hasn't changed either lol good to know-

-Chloe (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:24 am): And you still appreciate the little things-

-Max (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:26 am): Well, when that's all that's left-

'Too true.'

-Max (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:29 am): Before I forget, I have a VC meeting at 10 so if I'm late just wait by the gray Volkswagen Passat.-

-Chloe (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:31 am): Understood. See you then.-

-Max (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:34 am): Definitely :)-

-Chloe (Mon 09/04/2017, 8:36 am): NO EMOJI-

Chloe didn't expect an answer after that, so she shut the screen off and tucked her phone in her pocket. She stood there in the middle of her room with her arms folded over her chest. 'What the hell am I supposed to do for the next three hours?'

/You could hang with Kate and Brooke, or explore the school grounds some more./

'I'll take you up on the first suggestion, no way in hell am I walking campus alone.'

Chloe turned her attention to her mirror for a final once over of her appearance before grabbing her headphones off her dresser and leaving again.

~*~*~*~

"You can stay longer, if you need to."

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to go."

"Will I at least see you at the meeting?" His question was out of genuine curiosity and worry.

She almost laughed. It was amusing how he played like he thought she had a choice in attendance. "Of course."

~*~*~*~

Max entered the staff room the Vortex Club occasionally used for their meetings. Everyone was already there, excluding Victoria. Max, of course, received her usual greetings from everyone.

"Hey, Maxine."

"Morning."

"Good morning, Maxine."

"Maxine, hey!"

Max smiled as she made her way to her chair, next to Victoria's vacant seat. And one over from Nathan. He gave her a look as she passed, a silent 'Are you okay?' as she passed him. She answered with a small, discreet nod and took her seat.

"Morning, everyone." she finally said. She shared a smile with the circle.

Max was the first Vice President of the Vortex Club. This meant that she assisted Victoria as needed and stood in for her when she was not around. When she was acting as president she would take on all the responsibilities that Victoria would have that day. Supervising progress, overseeing initiations of the newbies, and so on. Despite the fact that Victoria was one of her closest friends (however being moved down a spot now that Chloe was back in her life), she sometimes found herself wishing for Victoria to be sick or away every now and then so she could feel in control for a while.

'Just for a while.'

It was the only time she felt she truly had control over something in her life.

But today was not one of those days.

The door creaking gave away Victoria's grand entrance, and all heads turned to take it in. She swept into the room with her usual grace and haughtiness. Everyone in the room knew it was all a ruse, especially Max and Nathan. However, she was the one with the power. So no one said a word.

No one.

Victoria took her seat between Max and Nathan. The snooty air she gave off melted away and she smiled. "Welcome, everyone, to the first Vortex Club meeting of the new school year." The club members responded with applause and small 'whoops.' Victoria let them settle down before continuing. "Now, before we begin I'd like to address that we reinforce the 'Disturbing the Peace' rule we have standing in the dorms.

"Seeing as we have an unusual amount of new students arriving this year compared to the past, I want to make sure that they understand there are ground rules when attending Blackwell Academy. And I want them to know who enforces said rules." Victoria paused for a moment. "Since we can't have a Disciplinary Committee here, I'm requesting that one of you report any disturbance in each of the dorms."

Dana Ward, head of the Activity/Event and Volunteer committees, raised her hand slightly. "This doesn't have anything to do with that girl blasting her music this morning, does it?"

Max's ears perked up. 'Girl? Which girl?'

Victoria shot a look at Dana, her composure tense. "We are not singling out any blue-haired punks at the given moment, Dana."

Max could've sworn Victoria glanced in her direction from the corner of her eye.

"Hayden, I'd like you to watch in the boys dormitories." Victoria said, looking at the Schedule Manager of the club.

"You got it, Vic." Hayden made finger guns at her and smiled.

"Great." Victoria turned to Max.

'Oh, no.'

"Maxine, would you do the girls dorm?"

'Shit.'

"Uh, I don't know Victoria-" Max started.

"Don't worry, it's not as stressful as it sounds." Victoria interrupted. She took her attention to the rest of the club, ending the conversation with her. "Alright, let's get to business..."

~*~*~*~

Chloe exited Brooke's room with a soda in her hand, bidding her and Kate goodbye as she headed for the door outside. They'd spent the last two and a half hours watching a show called Stranger Things, which Chloe admitted to never having the time to check it out. Brooke immediately pounced on her suitcase and unpacked her Playstation 3 to hook it up, demanding that Chloe watch the show. Especially since season two was coming out in just over a month.

By the end of the first episode, Chloe could understand the hype she'd heard about it. Hence why she had a somewhat disappointed look on her face when she looked at the time and told them she had to go.

["Trust me, we'll finish later." Chloe promised. "I'll come find you guys when we get back, okay?"

"Alright, but we want all the details!" Brooke said, and Chloe laughed. She sounded exactly like Rachel.]

They exchanged numbers before Chloe left to make it easier to find each other when she got back. Chloe checked the time on her phone as she stepped outside. Eleven forty. Not bad; it wouldn't take her five minutes to get to the parking lot. She tossed her can on the nearest recycle bin and reached into her pocket, pulling out a loose cigarette and a lighter. She placed the cigarette between her slightly pursed lips and lit the end.

With her hand shoved into her pocket, Chloe crossed the courtyard and passed the school building towards the parking lot. She exhaled the smoke through her nose and watched two squirrels scurrying up a tree in fright of her arrival. Everything seemed unusually serene and, oddly enough, it made Chloe smile to herself. She usually preferred overcast with the smell of rain as it was somewhat therapeutic to her loud thoughts. But this was fine.

'Let's hope that's not ruined.'

Chloe's eyes scanned the parking lot and didn't find Max anywhere. She did find the Passat, though, and made her way over to it. She took another drag from her cigarette, leaning in a bit to look in through the window. She laughed softly at the Hotdog Man figurine hanging from Max's rearview mirror.

"Been a long time since we watched that, huh?"

Chloe jumped and stumbled back a bit, her back pressing slightly into someone's hands and front as the person that startled her caught and stabilized her.

That person being Max.

Max laughed softly once Chloe caught her footing and moved her hands away from her back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Chloe turned around to face her and jokingly scoffed, crossing her arms. "Pfft, you? Scare me? As if."

"You looked pretty scared to me." Max said. She waltzed around to the driver side of the car, pulling her key out of her pocket.

"Shut up." Chloe shot back with a smile.

Max pressed the button on her keys to unlock the car doors and Chloe stepped up to the passenger side. They opened their doors and slipped inside, instantaneously putting on their seat belts. Max stuck the key into the ignition and started the car.

"There are CDs in the middle compartment if you want to put some music on." Max offered as she glanced over her shoulder to back out of the space.

"Well, we'll only be able to handle awkward silence for so long, right?" Chloe laughed. And Max did, too.

Chloe shifted to the side and flipped open the middle compartment. She saw a miscellaneous selection of CDs, ranging from Syd Matters to Daughter. Chloe smiled and plucked a Tegan and Sara CD, So Jealous, from the collection, waving it gently in the air. "Tegan and Sara? Angsty, angsty, Maxie."

Max shook her head and smiled a bit. She felt and odd tingling in her chest at the nickname. "A friend of mine left it in the car, and then told me I could keep it. I don't listen to it very often." Max caught the look Chloe gave her in her peripheral vision and blushed. "Alright, I might've listened to it once or twice."

"Maybe I'll put that one in after I see what else you've got in here." Chloe continued her search through Max's music and took out a CD in a blank blue case. Inside was a regular CD with the words 'Max's Mix' on it. "What's this?"

"Oh, I was given that by a-" Max paused. Chloe didn't miss it. Max cleared her throat. "Another friend of mine. I don't even remember what's on it."

"Let's find out then." Chloe suggested. She let go of Max's odd pause, figuring it was someone Max had...seen...in her past and wasn't comfortable sharing.

In the silence, she opened up the CD case and took the CD out. As gently as possible she stuck it in the player and pressed play. A fast-paced song started blaring through the speakers and Max tapped the steering wheel.

"No, skip that one." she said. Chloe did so, and an 80's-ish style song started playing. Chloe recognized it and chuckled.

"Halsey? Really?" she teased.

"I didn't pick the songs." Max said, echoing Chloe's mild laughter. "But I do like this one."

~Said he tried to phone me

But I never have time

He said that I never listen

But I don't even try...~

"Soo..." Max said slowly. "How was Seattle the past three years?"

Chloe sat back in the chair and exhaled melodramatically, a small smile gracing her lips. "Man, it sucked hard. Was not all that impressed."

~I got a new place in Cali

But I'm gone every night

So I fill it with strangers

So they keep on the lights...~

"You sounded so enthralled at first. Like you were having a lot of fun." Max said.

"Maybe I was trying to make you miss me more than you already did." Chloe's small smile became a smug grin when she looked at Max. "Or jealous."

"I doubt you could've made me miss you more than I already did." Max said. She turned a corner.

~She said she told you she knows me

But the face isn't right

She asked if I recognized her

And I told her I might...~

"Did I?" Chloe asked. Why did she sound so hopeful?

Max huffed, amused. "Maybe."

~See, everywhere I go

I got a million different people tryna' kick it

But I'm still alone in my mind...~

"It wasn't the same without you, if I can be honest." Chloe admitted and looked ahead at the road stretching before them.

~I know you're dying to meet me

But I can just tell you this

Baby, as soon as you meet me

You'll wish that you never did

(You'll wish that you never did)...~

"Yeah?" Max said, sounding breathless. Her heart pounded. The sound reverberated in her thoughts. She almost smiled. "Same here."

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Woo! Chapter 3 finally complete! Have I built up your appetite? You should be hungry for more, because there's plenty coming! I'm still changing plans for this story, and there are a few things still in the "to be determined" category. I had to make this story modern because of the reference to media (like Stranger Things) that wasn't released in 2013 and songs that will be featured here. I hope that doesn't deter you from this story! Stick around!

CaptainVampireKing awaaay!


	6. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Welcome back, frens! I figured I needed to get in a quick update before the New Year. I know it's been taking forever and you all have been patiently waiting for another chapter. So, with this chapter, I wish you Happy Holidays and safe travels if you're going anywhere :).

Now, on with the story!

~*~*~*~

Max pulled into the parking lot of the Two Whales diner, and Chloe's face lit up in an excited grin.

"Man, this place still looks exactly how it did five years ago." she commented as she undid her seatbelt.

Max ejected the CD from the player and returned it to its case, laughing a bit. "Fewer things changed than you think, Che."

'I'd like to believe that.'

Chloe opened the door and slipped out, with Max following suit and locking the car once their doors were closed. Chloe breathed in the reminiscent smell of the diner. Her mouth started to water just by the scent of food wafting through the vents atop the building. Max gently brushed passed her and smiled over her shoulder. "Come on, Cap'n." she said, chuckling. "Time to plunder some booty."

"Aye, aye, First Mate." Chloe laughed softly and fell in step behind Max, thanking Max when she held the door open for her. She dismissed the small flutter in her heart when her mind caught up with the fact that they just used their old pirate slang.

'Feels like centuries ago...'

The smell only got stronger once they were inside, and Chloe felt her stomach growling. There were a few other patrons occupying booths and seats at the counter; a trucker, a mother with her son, and two guys arguing over a movie in a booth in the corner. Chloe's eyes scanned the diner and she nodded down the isle.

"Would it be too much of me to ask that we sit at our usual spot?" she asked Max.

Max's features brightened at her suggestion. "Of course not."

Eagerly, the two girls made their way down to the second to last booth by the window. Max sat on one side, and Chloe on the other. For a split second, they were brought back to the many times years ago where they would come running in after a long day at school, donning their pirate clothes because that's how they loved to unwind. They would hop into this very booth and Chloe would stand on the seat with her cardboard sword pointing at the waiter. "Bring me the treasure!" she'd declare. And Max would cover her mouth to quiet her hysteric giggles because, whenever Chloe would stand on the seat, shoulders squared and chest puffed out, she looked just like a captain.

And she looked beautiful.

"Max?"

Max picked her head up, realizing she'd been caught staring at Chloe blankly. Chloe had her hand raised like she'd been waving it in front of Max's eyes to regain her attention.

Chloe smiled. "You okay there, tiger?"

Max felt her face warming up. She fidgeted with her jacket zipper under the table. "Uh, yeah. J-just thinking."

Max flinched. She stuttered. She wasn't supposed to stutter. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Cool, confident, steady. That was it. She'd start biting her tongue if it meant she could continue to be perceived as if she were okay.

"Looked more like reminiscing than thinking." Chloe placed her hand palm down on the table, her smile more gentle now than before. "Were you thinking what I was thinking?"

"If you were thinking about how we used to come in here after school like we were about to raid the place as small pirates, then yes." Max laughed softly.

Chloe's eyes started to sparkle a bit and her shoulders trembled with her quiet laughter. "Yep, me too."

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" Max asked. She leaned forward and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"It has." Chloe agreed. "Life is crazy that way, huh?"

Max chuckled. "Yeah. It is."

A somewhat uncomfortable silence settled between them. Max found herself watching the world go by outside. The lighthouse loomed in the distance, creating an almost eerie image amongst the background to the cars passing by on the street. Chloe simply sat back and tapped her fingers absently on the table, trying to decide on how to start a conversation. She didn't know what kind of things Max was still into and vice versa. She knew this would have been easier if they didn't fall out of step with each other so long ago.

"So..." Chloe stopped tapping and looked at Max hesitantly. She was clearly letting anxiousness nip at her heels.

"So..." Max echoed. She turned her attention from the outside world to Chloe. They watched each other anxiously, both chewing on their lips in the weighted silence.

"Well, well, well." Another voice, an amused one, chimed in from behind the counter. Max and Chloe looked from each other to the direction of the voice, Max smiling instantly. "Is that Chloe Price I see?"

It took Chloe a second to recognize the woman speaking to them. "Vanessa?"

Max's mother grinned and made her way around the counter towards the girls. Chloe stood almost immediately and Vanessa enveloped her in a hug, to which Chloe returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

"You've grown so much since we last saw you." Vanessa said when they parted. "And I'm loving the blue hair."

Chloe's face colored slightly at the compliment, her hand reaching up to lightly touch her ends. "Thanks." She dropped her hand and made a small gesture to the diner. "The place still looks great. It's good to see you're keeping it up."

"Nothing compared to when your mother owned it." Vanessa said, and laughed a bit.

"I'm sure she'd still be impressed." Chloe said.

"I appreciate the kind words." Vanessa patted her shoulder and took the notepad and pen from her apron. "So, what would you to like to eat?"

"The usual for me, mom." Max said. "I'm not sure if Chloe's taste has changed as drastically as her style." She gave Chloe a teasing grin.

"Ha, ha." Chloe made a face at her, then looked back at Vanessa. "I wouldn't mind some bacon and eggs, though."

Vanessa took down their orders and read over again to be sure. "Coming right up, sit tight." She grinned and headed to the window behind the counter to clip the ticket to the line.

"So good to see your mom again." Chloe said as her and Max took their seats again. "I'm glad she's not one to hold a grudge."

"Just wait until Dad sees you." Max said. "He's been wondering when we'd hear from you again, more than mom actually."

"Really?" Chloe's eyebrow raised. "Why so?"

Max shrugged, and her gaze locked on an imaginary stain on the table. "Don't know. He just... loved our friendship, I guess."

"Well, maybe we could schedule a day for me to stay for dinner." Chloe suggested, her smile returning when she saw a small one gracing Max's lips.

"I'm sure they'd love that."

~*~*~*~

They stayed at the diner for an hour, their plates emptying slowly due to their invested conversations. Chloe was sharing her story about sneaking to an abandoned warehouse with Rachel to see Firewalk perform. Max was listening, her head resting on one hand and the other closed tightly on her lap.

"So we get to the warehouse and there's this big burly looking guy, right?" Chloe said. She puffed out her chest and flexed her arms as he described him, which drew a chuckle from Max's throat. "And he asks for our ID. I'm sixteen, Rachel's seventeen. We don't have IDs. So I'm trying to think of a way to get past this guy."

"What, did you pull a, 'what's that over there?!' and r-run past him when he turned around?" Max joked. She clenched her hand tighter under the table.

"If only. The guy had a motorcycle with flowers on it." Chloe said. "So I get the bright idea to call him out on it. After a bit of back and forth, he finds my banter amusing and lets us in. So we get in there, and..." Chloe trailed off. She noticed how tense Max seemed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." Max winced. "I just g-gotta go to the b-bathroom."

She stood up shakily, flashing Chloe and apologetic smile, and hurried to the bathroom in the far corner with Chloe watching her retreat. She felt her concerned gaze boring into her as she dipped into the bathroom. Max leaned against the door. Her heart was racing in her chest. She couldn't stop them, they were coming too fast.

'Fuck, fuck..!' She thought. The imagery, dear God, the imagery...

She slipped her purse off her shoulder and rested it on the basin, opening it up to rummage through the contents inside. 'Phone, keys, tampons... Fuck, where are they?!'

Though being mostly steady, Max felt like her whole body was trembling uncontrollably. Her breathing was slightly erratic, her thoughts muddled. She reached further down into her bag and felt her fingers brush against the item she was desperately in need of. She grasped it tightly and pulled it out. She stared down at the orange pill bottle clasped tightly in her fist, just barely able to see the word 'Valium' between her fingers. With only slight hesitation, Max opened the bottle and tipped it over her hand. Two pills tumbled into her hand and she quickly closed the bottle back and placed it back in her purse.

Max looked up at her reflection in the mirror, the panicked expression she was wearing surprisingly not catching her off-guard. It's a face she'd been seeing every morning for three years. Still, that didn't make it any less unnerving. Underneath the thin layer of makeup she wore, she could still see the discoloration below her eyes. She could see the exhaustion in her irises when she let her walls crumble. Her heart ached at the fact that she couldn't show this to Chloe. Or anyone.

Anyone but-

Max shook her head and popped the pills into her mouth, grimacing as she swallowed them dry. Her face twisted up in discontent. The strain in her eyes was clear. She turned on the sink and bent down to splash some water on her face, using some paper towels to dry her face with, and straightened herself back up. With a somewhat obviously forced smile, Max turned to the door and opened it back up. She took a breath and exited the bathroom. When she rounded the corner, it eased her mind a bit that Chloe was still seated in the booth waiting for her rather than leaving. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think Chloe only went along with this to unload her anger and hurt towards her.

"Hey," Chloe smiled when she looked up from her phone, seeing Max sliding back into the booth. But the worry was still there. "Everything good?"

"Mhmm." Max hummed. She wanted to avoid speaking for a bit until the medication took effect.

Chloe, however, knew Max better than that. She didn't address it though. She guessed it was better for Max's sake to drop the issue. "So, as I was saying..."

~*~*~*~

More time passed, and Max was feeling her nerves easing. She engaged more in Chloe's attempts at conversation and shared her own stories here and there. It wasn't until it was nearing three o'clock that the started to gather their things and stand to leave. Even though her anxiety had subsided and her stuttering was over, Max found herself paranoid. She was kind of zoning out on Chloe's going on about the story of her tattoo. They slipped out of the booth and started for the door. Max picked her head up to bid her mother a goodbye when a little boy suddenly ran into her. Max cried out in shock and stumbled back. Chloe, who was thankfully behind her, caught her with ease and straightened her up.

The side effects chose then to kick in to full gear.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Max snapped at the kid, her frown more defined than the smile she was wearing earlier.

Chloe's eyes widened and fell on Max. Her hand, which had been holding her elbow to keep her steady, now hovered away from her.

"Don't talk to my son that way!" The son's father came around the corner from the entrance. He returned Max's steely gaze with his hands on his hips.

"Then tell your brat to stop running around in a crowded space." Max huffed.

"Max, calm down." Chloe whispered. She glanced around at the pairs of eyes now fixed on their position.

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And with that, she made her way haughtily around the boy and his father, heading outside to her car.

"I'm... really sorry." Chloe said to the father before following suit.

Max already had the car started up when Chloe reached the passenger side door. Chloe hesitated at the door, her teeth grinding slightly against each other. She opened the door and slipped inside. She didn't quite meet Max's eyes when she looked over at her. All she heard was a small huff of annoyance as the car started out of the space.

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hey! So I know this chapter was short and a little awkward, but that was on purpose. I'm hoping you readers are starting to connect a few dots now. Happy Holidays, and I'll be seeing you all soon!

CaptainVampireKing awaaay!


	7. INTERMISSION II

One.

Two, three.

/She breathes./

Four.

Five, six.

/Her chest feels tighter./

Have you heard that before?

It's familiar to her.

/Thump. Thump./

She stares at the wall.

Her phone rings.

/Again. And again./

She counts them, the rings.

Why can't she answer?

/She presses her hand to her chest./

How long has it been?

A day, a week, a year.

*It's so loud in here.*

Maybe the walls will close in on her.

And bring silence.

*They're not moving.*

She stares at the wall.

Her phone rings.

/"Max, it's me..."/

But she doesn't answer.


End file.
